


Life Without You

by zoso_91



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoso_91/pseuds/zoso_91
Summary: Just a look at Pepper's life after the events of Endgame.
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Life Without You

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is my first pepperony fic and honestly the first fanfic i've written in many years. i've rewrote this and messed around with it for a bit now and figured this is the best it's gonna get and just wanted to post it. feedback of any kind is appreciated! also, this helps me cope with what happened in endgame.

Pepper was no stranger to loss for she had experienced it many times before. God, she couldn’t even count on one hand how many times she thought she had lost Tony. At this point she was a pro at it. But all those other times he had come back by some miraculous chance. This time though it was real. He wasn’t coming back and nothing in this confusing and bizarre world could bring him back either. And so, life went on because time stopped for no one. Millions celebrated the return of their loved ones. Murals and statues were constructed to commemorate him, but they held no meaning to her. They wouldn’t bring him back to her. Nothing ever would bring him back and that left a bitter taste in her mouth.

She told everyone she was fine. Because she had to be. And that was honestly easier than telling them the truth. The always perfectly composed Pepper Potts wasn’t allowed to be broken mess. Though, once she was behind closed doors, she’d let her walls crumble, reality hitting her like a ton of bricks. Most nights were spent hugging his pillow to close, her face buried in its softness clinging to the faint remnants of his scent (because she absolutely refused to wash it).

He’d visit her in her dreams. His soft smile was almost enough to fix her shattered heart. And while they never uttered a single word to one another it meant the world to Pepper. Some nights they’d be back in his workshop in Malibu, her slender fingers tending to his fresh wounds. Others were spent in the familiar conference rooms of Stark Industries, Pepper giving him a good kick with her favorite pumps under the table to get him to pay attention to another boring meeting. But her absolute favorite dreams were ones spent in their lake house cuddled up by the fireplace. She’d carefully study every inch of his face, burning the image of him in her mind as if it might be the last time she’d ever see him. Her vivid dreams were much better than reality and they made her wish she could just sleep forever.

Though, sleeping forever was not feasible. Pepper had responsibilities: her daughter and their company. She would look at Morgan and see more of Tony in her every day. Morgan was what kept her going; she gave her life and a reason to live. In truth, if it weren’t for their daughter, she probably would have checked out a long time ago.

The first year without him came to a close and dread pooled in the pit of her stomach as that fateful day approached. On one of Rhodey’s many visits he mentioned a ceremony in D.C. to honor the Avengers and remember the great sacrifice Iron Man made that day. It was a day she refused to celebrate.

And so, as the rest of the world remembered the return of their loved ones with barbecues and fireworks, Pepper and Morgan mourned the loss of Tony: a husband and father. She resented their happiness. Hated that each and every day they got to give their family and friends warm hugs and gentle kisses and tell them they loved them while she was left with a whole in her heart.

The years passed and Morgan grew into a beautiful young woman. The apple hadn’t fallen far from the tree as she followed right in her father’s footsteps. At a young age she strove to be involved at Stark Industries. Pepper didn’t smile much these days, but seeing her daughter thrive in the same environment with that same twinkle in her eye as Tony brought one to her weary face.

Eventually, Morgan fell in love and married. She was a headstrong woman and she refused to take her husband’s last name. It was important to Morgan that she hold on to the name that belonged to her father. And her husband did not protest. Happy walked her down the aisle and the newly ordained Rhodey married them. Pepper couldn’t help but think about how much Tony would have loved to be there. How he should have been there. About how many moments he had missed out on.

Anthony Edward Stark-Willis was brought into the world on a stormy summer evening. Pepper cried when she held her grandson in her arms for the very first time, his eyes fluttering open to peer up at her. He had his mother’s eyes — his grandfather’s eyes.

Pepper’s time on earth ended peacefully surrounded by her dearest loved ones at the age of 87. She had spent a total of thirty-six long years without Tony by her side. Her daughter held her hand tightly as tears trickled down her face. “Say hi to daddy for me, mama.” It was the last thing she heard Morgan whisper before drifting off into the darkness.

“Hey, Pep.” His voice roused her and it was like music to her ears. Opening her eyes, she found Tony Stark standing before her looking just as she had always remembered him. Soft genuine smile upon his lips, the one that was reserved for only those her held closest to his heart. His brown hair tousled in his ever-messy fashion. “What took you so long, Potts?” He reached out his hand to her, their fingers intertwined, and she finally felt whole once more. Perhaps their time on earth was cut terribly short but now they had an eternity to spend together.


End file.
